


The day I fell in love with my dad’s enemy

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, little smut plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Apple runs away from home and gets shipwreck with her Guinea pig Peanut. Meets a man who she fell in with and when her papa bear sees her again.
Relationships: Killian (Spies in Disguise) & Original Female Character(s)





	The day I fell in love with my dad’s enemy

A girl stares at man then faints. He picks her up and carries her to his base. When she woke up her eyes were blurry. She felt the blankets over her. “I am in a room?” I frowned.

She gets up from bed and opens the door. She peeks from the corner and sees the man. She turns red when saw the man. Her Guinea pig sees her and jumps off the man’s lap.

The Guinea Pig walks to her owner, climbs over her shoulder. “You’re up already up?” He asked. She sees the man comes walking to her. She hides the corner when see coming to her. He steps in front of her.

I guess you found my Peanut, she was looking down at her feet. “Who are you?” I asked curiously. He stares at her oddly. “Shy huh?” I smirked. 

Well I’m going to kept asking you about you, she took her tongue out him. He stares at her again oddly. “What’s your name?” I grin. He doesn’t answer but shakes his head. She pause for a second then smile. Due to your shyness I’m going tell you about me instead.

Names Apple, she sighs about her name. “I’m sixteen and graduated from high school because I’m very smart!” A very good singer, dancer, gymnast too. I always have spirit and prideful attitude in everything, she gave sly smile. 

“Does that make feel little better?” She smiles huge. He gave a smile but then frowns. You probably tell me your name now, she smirks. He sighs. 

He sighs. I’m Killian, he shrugs his shoulders. She smiles at him. The good you’re feeling better now and I guess you’re going to stay with me for a while, he told her. 

She follows him into a room. She saw a picture of Lance Sterling. She closed her eyes. 

Back in January 9…

She creeks the front door a bit and closing the door quietly. Not until the lights went on. She jumps and turns to her dad, smiles nervously. “Where were you!” He snarls.

I was at my friend’s house, she nervously chuckles. “Why are you lying to me?” He again snarled. She swallowed hard. “You look guilt, don’t you?” He grits his teeth, she bit her lip know he caught her on the evidence on the scene.. She hides the paper behind her back. “What do you have behind your back?” He raised an eyebrow. Nothing, she frowns. He snatches it from her hand. He reads it, breathes heavily. “Daddy…are you okay?” She frowns. He looks at her hurt. I gotten in the agency, she said nervously. “I’m not going to let you get killed or raped by a man Who will hurt you!” He barks with in pain his heart.

“Like always!” She spat. She was about to show her fangs. “Don’t show your fangs at me!” He snaps. She shook her head to snap out of wolf foam

“You can go on the cool adventure.” She tells him. Driving cool cars and vehicles. 

“But you never give a freaking chance because you're afraid and being losing of me!” She raised her raised her voice. He slaps her in the check. 

“You don’t speak like to me! You don’t know what’s out there,” I’m trying to protect you!” He let out the steam at her. I hate you… “What?” He frowns. “Did you say You hate me?” He asked with a sad look on his face. “I DID!” She yells to him. “Apple cakes… I didn’t mean… She snaps his hand for him smooch her cheek.

She runs to her room shutting the door hard, locking it. His heart was in pain.

End of flashback…

She frowns. “Why do you have a picture of Lance Sterling, is he a friend of yours?” She had awe and curiously look. He huffs at that question. “Of course not!” He snarls as sits down. He paused and looks at her strange. 

“Don’t mind me ask you this question, do you like Lance or not?” She asks. “Tell me about your problems with him, then I tell you all know about him, is it a deal?” She said. 

He paused then he nods at her. He maimed me and killed my henchmen, he grits his teeth. A reckless man and his witty catchphrase, he snarled. She stares at him with confusing look. He showed his burnt face, her eyes widen. “He did that to…you?” She gave a glumly look to him.

“But why?” She asked. “Because of his careless and not thinking of his actions!” He hissed. He stops hissing, sighs. “Now tell me, all you know about Lance sterling.” Because I need to know, he said curiously with devilishly smile. 

“Where to start?” She thought to herself. “I know one!” She smile. “You know the world greatest spy had a partner?” She said. “Really?” He said in amusement. “Yes!” She said. “She was a unique person!” She smiles softly. 

“She was gorgeous, kind even brave, some people call her Snow White because of her skin,” The only person who can transform into a wolf, anytime time in day and night.” Her family didn’t agreed with her dreams to help and fight for justice, she was saying stories of Lance Sterling and her mom. 

“Very interesting.” He devilish smiles. “Yes, Lance and her became a couple after few months later… Then they were married.” She didn’t look at him in the eye but frowns.

“Not until the happiest moment in their lives, they were expecting a bundle of joy!” She kept telling him. “They had a beautiful baby girl,” Soon as that baby girl grew as fast time files, he was expecting his second born.” She continued. 

“She didn’t making though child birth and her baby too,” He changed completely after they died.” “He doesn’t even spend time with his older daughter anymore and spends time more at work… She frowns. 

He stares at her oddly but simpers. “How did you know all about Lance Sterling?” He was happy as a clam. She had a lump in her throat, closed her eyes tight. He’s my dad…. She sighed. “You’re his daughter…?” He frowns. She nods slowly. He cussed quietly. She bit her lip then walked to him, sat over his hips.   
He stares at her, shallows hard. “I’m sorry daddy.” She whispers. She wrapped around his neck, kissed him on the lips. 

She backed up from him, she smirked at him because he was all red.


End file.
